


A Night With James Bond

by Pallapakology



Series: (Do Not) Engage [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallapakology/pseuds/Pallapakology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James' and Q's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night With James Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this story have been written many times in different versions. This is one.  
> Oh, and this is my first work here, so please do comment if you feel like it.

Standing there leaned against the fence and overlooking the tracks at King’s Cross, Q felt that annoying anticipation, he always felt before he was to meet 007. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get rid of that feeling of arousal that filled him when Bond was near. He had been alone for quite some time and that just made the nearness of him even more unbearable.

The problem was that he had no idea what he could do about it. He knew what he wanted. He wanted to satisfy Bond. He wanted to hear him moan. He wanted Bond to do whatever he wanted with him. The thought made him blush. He was not usually one to think such things.

“Well, hello Q,” a voice near him said, “Daydreaming are we?”.

He quickly put on his professional persona and sent Bond a patronizing look.

“You’re late, 007,” he said.

Bond didn’t answer but instead looked around.

“King’s Cross, eh?,” he teased, “I guess being the same age as Harry Potter, it makes you nostalgic”.

Q was used to the age jokes by now. It was one of the reasons, he knew that Bond would never find him attractive. Bond was everything, he was not. He was a young, thin computer geek with messy hair and a rather casual wardrobe with a nowhere nearly as impressive a track record of conquests as Bond. Perhaps that was why he never considered if Bond had ever slept with a man. It didn’t really matter. He didn’t stand a chance anyway.

He passed Bond an envelope and a little box containing a gun and said: “Tickets and passport. And please do try to hold on to this gun. So far I have had to give you a new one to each mission”.

That last was more a formality. Of course he wouldn’t hold on to it. He was known as the most rebellious agent to have ever been in the MI6’s service, and he was notorious for his ability to blow things up be it embassies or shacks. But he was the best and that gave him respect. Even M listened to him even though he would never admit it. Whenever he entered Q-Branch people looked up from their work. Of course it should also be mentioned that he was one of the most dangerous men in the world and definetly to be feared. Q himself had never really been scared of him. Maybe that was why Bond had taken a liking to him. That and the fact that he always had a smart verbal comeback.

“No worries, Q,” Bond said, “It will be returned to you in mint condition”.

With that he turned around and left. Q couldn’t help himself but studied him closely as he left. Oh, Christ, a mess.

 

He had been standing outside the building where Bond lived for half an hour. He felt like a stalker. No scratch that; He was a stalker. Today had been particular hard. Bond had come to Q-Branch and had stayed for what seemed like an eternity. He had been standing and watching him work.

In the end he had to excuse himself and go to his office. He had leaned against the door and closed his eyes. He had been stone hard and all Bond had done was looking at him with that smug smile that drove him crazy. He had never experienced anything like that. Bond hadn’t even touched him. After that he had decided that he needed to do something about it. And that was why he was standing outside here in the rain. Not that he had any idea what he was supposed to do now. He was a genius, for God’s sake. He had a solution to every problem and then apparently not. This couldn’t be fixed from a keyboard.  
Suddenly his phone beeped and he retrieved it from his pocket. It was a text message.

“Get in here, Q. You have been standing out there for half an hour”.

He choked and stood very still for a moment. Running away seemed like a good option, but then he pulled himself together and walked over the street and pressed the alarm. He was buzzed in immediately. When he got to the door, he paused and then knocked.

The door was opened and Bond greeted him with that dangerously smug half smile, which was the closest Q had ever seen to a real smile on his lips.

“Hello Q. Come in”.

He walked in to the flat. He had expected an almost clinical room, but was surprised to find a almost quite roomy place. Everything did look unused of course, which it probably was, but there was an old grammophone, books and even a painting on the wall.

“You look surprised,” Bond said obviously amused.

“I didn’t really see you as the book-reading type,” Q answered.

“I manipulate people for a living. Intellect is a part of the job as well”.

Bond leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen and looked at him. Once again Q had no idea what to do with himself. He had trouble looking into Bond’s eyes. What was it about him that made him feel like he was an insecure 18-year-old again?

“I’m sorry,” he started to explain, “I …”.

Bond interrupted him: “I know, why you were out there”.

Q raised his head and looked at him: “You do?”.

He laughed: “It has been quite obvious. You twitch every time I just as much as touch you for a second, and you do wear too tight trousers”.

Q blushed crimson red. He had hoped that he could explain his way out of this. He was not sure that he actually had the courage to submit to Bond’s desires, no matter how much he wanted to do it. Bond was probably just teasing him anyway. Why would he be interested in him?

“Oh,” was his only reply.

“So now the only question is; What are you going to do about it?”.

He felt a shiver run through his body. This was his chance. He took a deep breath and shook his head. Bond was looking at him with calculated anticipation. He clearly had all the time in the world. The initiation would not come from him.

Q took his wet jacket off and placed it over a chair. For a moment he stood still but then he took a deep breath and walked over to him. Then he sank to his knees which gained him a smile from Bond’s lips.

He slowly unzipped Bond’s suit trousers and pulled them down together with his pants. At the sight of his cock, he swallowed. Even half hard it was big. Just the sight of it made him even more aroused.

“Take me into your mouth,” he said softly, but it was clearly a command.

Q engulfed him with his mouth. He enjoyed the feeling of Bond’s cock growing bigger and harder in his mouth. It filled his mouth. He let his tongue twirl around the head and Bond moaned quietly. The sound encouraged him and he took him down as deep as he could and began to move his head back and forth. He felt hands grabing his hair and helping him find the right speed. He always liked giving blow jobs, giving another pleasure filled him with desire.  
Bond’s moaning got louder and Q felt contractions in his groin.

“Stop,” he gasped.

Q let go of him immediatly. As much as he wanted to feel him come in his mouth, he didn’t want it to end now.

“Get up”.

He got up again and looked at him with what could only be described as impatient anticipation. It didn’t escape Bond’s attention and he let out a dark laughter.

“Impatient?,” he said, “You better take off your clothes then”.

He didn’t need to say that twice and Q opened his cardigan and let it fall to the floor. The dress shirt, tie, trousers and socks quickly followed.

“Everything,” Bond said.

He took his pants off and dropped them to the floor. He felt vulnerable under Bond’s staring gaze. He was trembling.

“Bond …,” he started.

He was quickly interrupted: “James. Call me James”.

“Come with me,” he continued and then walked towards a closed door.

Q did as he was told. Before he walked into the bedroom, he took a deep breath. This was really happening. He was so aroused that he didn’t even care if he was just another number. He had no doubt that it would be worth it. The moment he was inside the room, James spoke to him.

“Lie down”.

He had no idea what was happening to him. He wasn’t submissive, at least not normally. He argued with James on an almost daily basis and was definetly his match in wit and snide comments. Yet he had a feeling that he would do anything he was told lying here in this bed. James stood at the end of the bed and then he started to unbutton his white dress shirt. Q held his breath. He was the epitome of masculinity. When James let his dress shirt drop to the ground, he couldn’t hold a loud moan back and he hardened from the sight alone. He was gorgeous. Broad shoulders, firm and ripped stomach and big pectoral muscles. He was toned. The skin was covered with various scars. Q knew where everyone of them came from. The scar after Patrice’s bullet, a long scar at his umbilical from a knife cut from a mission in India and bruises from his latest mission in Venezuela. He wondered if James would let him touch them. Maybe even he was self-concious about parts of his body? Although he had a hard time imagining it.

James took off his trousers and then joined him in the bed. He moved slowly closer as a predator closing in on its prey. Q was sure that James could feel him shaking.

For the first time he felt James’ lips on his own. He had expected a demanding kiss but instead the kiss was almost tender. It just made him even more insane with desire. He lifted his arms and cupped James’ jaw. He deepened the kiss and let his tongue run over his lips. He couldn’t let go of James again. To die from asphyxiation from kissing 007 himself had to be a good way to go. Their lips aligned perfectly. When James bit his lower lip, he whimpered and let go.

“I want you to …,” he started but couldn’t say more.

“I know,” he answered which only added to his frustration, “And I will”.

His voice was thick with desire as well and Q felt heat spread in his body. He looked down and saw James’ throbbing cock leaking pre-cum. For a moment he wondered if it would hurt, but he decided that he didn’t really care. It would be worth any pain. 

James moved down and spread kisses on his body. He payed particular attention to his nipples and Q rewarded him with moans that grew more and more desperate. He reached his groin but didn’t touch his cock. Instead he went down his thighs. Q pressed his hips up to him but was quickly pinned down in the mattress again.

“Don’t move, unless I tell you to,” James whispered.

It was a without a doubt a command but there was something caring in his voice. A tone he had never expected to hear from James. 

James reached over to the night stand and withdrew a condom and some lube from the drawer. He opened the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers. The exact moment he slid a finger inside, he also grabbed Q’s cock and began to massage him. The sensation was nearly too much. He gasped and held his breath. James forced another finger into him and hit that special place that made him whimper. He could hear that James’ breathing was also heavy and his eyes had a slurred look of passion. He almost couldn’t believe that it was him lying here under the most handsome man. A man who called himself a provocateur and who lived for passion. And the best things was that he, yes him, managed to turn him on.

When James let a third finger enter him, he let out a strangled moan. All he could think of was to make James feel just a good. He looked up. James’ pupils were fully dilated and his cock looked painfully hard. Q wanted to say that he was ready, that he could take anything James had to offer, but he didn’t have to. James withdrew his fingers and sat up straight. He reached for the condom and ripped the foil open. It was as if James wanted him to see what was about to happen. It seemed like the sound was amplified a hundred times. Q reveled in pleasure and couldn’t help to reach up and touch James’ cock. His hand was quickly moved away.

“Don’t move,” he said with a husky voice.

He rolled the condom on and placed his cock at Q’s entrance. Normally Q would just have taken what he wanted, but this time he did as he was told. So he waited even though his desire was almost painful to bear.

“What do you want?,” James whispered and leaned in to kiss him.

He let out a moan of release. Finally.

“Please, do it,” he begged with a voice that must have sounded positively desperate, “I want you to do it”.

James smiled. It was obviously the answer he had expected. Before he knew of it, James had burried himself deep inside him without any warning. He let out a cry of equal amounts of pain and pleasure. He arched his back and pulled James in to a deep kiss. Their tongues stroked each other and he sucked on James’ soft lips. He tasted sweet. Suddely James began to move inside him. His thrusts were agonisingly slow. He was in complete control of himself, while Q found himself a mess in this staggering pleasure. He pressed himself up against him but was quickly pinned down.

“I told you not to move,” he whispered with a diabolically teasing smile.

Q wailed in desperation: “Please … Please, James … I can’t ...”.

With a sudden hard thrust Q was pushed up against the headboard. Finally James began penetrating him harder. At that point he was already completely mad with desire. In the end he had too much. He grabbed James’ neck and pulled him down. The endorphines and andrenaline coursing through his veins must have made him strong because he succeded. They crashed their lips together so hard that their teeth rubbed against eachother. He wanted nothing more than to come, to finally feel release. He had waited weeks for this and now James was burried deep inside him, thrusting hard and moaning his name. He felt the pleasure sweep through his body in waves. 

James took one of his legs and placed it over his shoulder. Q groaned at the sensation. He would have thought it impossible for James to come even further into him. He felt some pain and knew that he would be sore tomorrow but he didn’t care.

When James reached down and grasped his cock, he almost screamed. He had always been very vocal but this was beyond anything he had ever experienced. He could feel how all James’ muscels were tensing. 

“Come for me,” he said strained.

Those 3 words were all it took. He was already over-stimulated. He felt like a stellar explosion when he finally came. All-consuming spasms coursed through his body and for a moment he completely forgot where he was. The contractions in his pelvis region must have been what pushed James over the edge as well. With a final push he found his release deep inside Q. James collapsed on top of him but while Q wallowed in euphoria, he noticed nothing. 

They lay like that for a while, just waiting for their breathing slow down again. James slowly pulled out of him again and he was sure that his entrance was so expanded that he would stay open for a while. The thought actually turned him on a bit. He realised that James was looking at him and he blushed.

James let out an exhausted laughter: “You’re blushing now?”.

Q wanted to come up with a smart remark but he still wasn’t thinking straight and probably couldn’t even speak.

For a while none of them spoke. He wanted to ask James if it was good for him as well, but then he pulled himself together. He was not an insecure teenager. He normally didn’t worry about his performance. He knew how to satisfy his partner. Still this time he hadn’t been allowed to do anything. He had been forced to be passive and just recieve until he felt like he was going to combust. So he just stayed silent.

“I thought you would be rougher,” he suddenly said before he was able to stop himself.

He froze. Had he just told one of the most dangerous men in the world to be rough? Bond laughed. It was a real laughter, which was seldom, and he felt warmth spread in his body.

“So that is was you want?,” James said seductively, “Interesting”.

Q blushed and couldn’t help looking down. Meanwhile James let his hand caress his body and he whimpered in pleasure. Then he grabbed his chin and pulled his head up so he was staring straight into his eyes. James’s eyes were dark and if he hadn’t been so turned on and willing, he might have been frightened.

“Then it’s good, I plan to fuck you again before I let you out of here,” he whispered with a hoarse voice.

He squirmed and pressed himself even closer to James. He struggled to find the right words. He was not as direct as James and he had to force the words over his lips.

“You can do whatever you want with me,” he whispered, “Rough and soft. I want both”.

“You have waited a long time to tell me that, haven’t you?,” James asked with a crooked smile seemingly very satisfied with Q’s proclamation.

“Yes,” he answered breathlessly.


End file.
